Related to a vehicle technology field, various shapes and configurations for a seat moving apparatus have been proposed and developed. Especially, in a recent time, in the vehicle technology field including a seat technology, a lot of times and efforts are provided in the development of a technology minimizing the number of components thereof while obtaining substantially the same effects as a conventional configuration or an more improved effect therethan.
Especially, in a field related to a seat moving track assembly, technologies on a track apparatus for smoothing its movement and a locking apparatus for stably coupling the seat to a track have been widely developed.
A patent related to these technologies is disclosed in Korean Patent First Publication No. 2004-55662. A seat moving assembly according to the patent includes a lower rail having a U-shaped section and an upper rail having a reverse U-shaped section. The seat moving assembly includes a separate locking plate which secures locking of the upper rail onto the lower rail. At the same time, the position of the locking plate is allowed to be changed so that the lower rail and the upper rail can be easily coupled. However, since the patent additionally uses the locking plate, number of components of the seat moving assembly increases, and this increased number of the components fails to satisfy the current technology development tendency for improving a function with a decreased components number.
Another patent is disclosed in American Patent First Publication No. 2006-22502. A seat guide for a vehicle according to the patent includes upper and lower rails respectively having L shape so that the number of components can be decreased. However, since the patent uses the upper and lower rails having the L shapes respectively, manufacturing cost thereof is more than that of the conventional U-shaped rail. Also, since a single locking member is used, coupling stability is deteriorated.